Our Song
by sadlyinactive
Summary: based on anata e no crescendo and twilight. combined! A young boy and girl meet, and in the heroicness of one moment become first loves. : rate&review.


**AN: alright. just a little oneshot so i can take a break from my other story that at this point sucks cause im losing interest and ideas so it may be on hiatus............? most likely not though. i am working on it though. :) so. on with the oneshot. :)**

**DISCLAIMER!!: ohkay. so i dot own twilights characters or anata e no crescendo's plot idea...... but i did decide to combine them so that matters right? no. oh well. :)**

* * *

** 8 years earlier**

"NOOOOOO!! I don't want to play and I can't play! I'm not good." The little girl yelled after many failed attempts at perfecting the piece she was working on.

"You're doing fine. Just practice your scales more and I'll be right back." As the instructor left the room frazzled as always a young boy walked up to the young girl on the piano. She was still playing but something didn't sound quite right, she thought while staring at the piano in confusion and mostly frustration.

"Here you crescendo, it means you gradually get stronger and stronger." The small boy said looking into her deep brown eyes with dazzling green eyes of his own. He sat down beside her and began to play as well their efforts forming the melody that was on the page of music in front of them.

"Thank you" The young girl said still dazed from the young boy's aid and beauty. Even at such a young age you could tell how beautiful the young man was going to become with his striking eyes and bronze hair.

"Your welcome." He said with a smile, the girl was no stranger to beauty herself. Deep brown eyes glimmering and long mahogany hair shining. They were broke from their thoughts when a rowdy group of boys were playing though, nearly missing the piano and hitting a cabinet behind the duo. The little boy stood and scolded the younger children slowly feeling an odd feeling of impending danger. Just in time he looked up and saw a large vase tipping about to fall on top of the young girl.

"Watch out!!" He yelled mid-jump as the vase started to fall. A loud crash was heard and shards from the vase went everywhere thankfully though both children rose unscathed except for the fact the young girl was crying again.

"Don't cry. If you cry theres no use in me protecting you." He said with a smile trying to soothe the girl.

"okay." She said while smiling at the young boy who was digging around in his bag fro something. He came up with a piece of music, untitled, and challenging but you could tell it was beautiful by the sparkle in his eyes.

"Here. I'll give it to you. when you can play it, play it for me." He said pulling her close and softly kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. Lets meet again!" She said with a large smile.

"Okay! " He said just as enthusiastically.

** Present time**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey! Let me see your schedule Bella." My bestest friend Alice said. We'd been friends since my mother had made me taken those horrible piano lessons. One good thing did come from the lessons though, my first love. I hadn't seen him since the day he save me because I had to quit when my parents got separated and moved in with Renee down in Phoenix. When I moved back I met Alice again, I love it here in Seattle. (an: i know but forks is small and she'd........yea. keep reading. :)) We both go to Highline High and have been friends since I moved back in 6th grade.

"Oh. Sorry!" I said as I bumped into a tall boy.

"Its okay." He said with a calm smile but I barely noticed it while I was staring into his amazing green eyes. Momentarily dazzled I barely caught the end of what Alice was saying.

"-classes together!" She said while bouncing crazily attracting attention.

"What?" I asked, she looked at me like I was stupid but soon understood after I had to shake away the glaze in my eyes from the earlier encounter.

"Well before someone got distracted I was saying that we had all of our classes together!" She said and soon I started bouncing too.

"YAY!!" I said with a smile.

"What are we yaying and jumping about?" Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, asked joining our jumping circle.

"Me and Bella have all the same classes!" Alice said with a smile giving Jasper a hug. They were so cute together, he was a year ahead of us so he was bigger and she is so tiny. its ridiculous. We talked for a little till the bell rang and we headed to our first class that just so happened to be gym. It was the first day so we all went into the health room because we didn't have to dress out and participate. Coach Clapp gave us our ugly P.E uniforms and told us we could sit and talk the rest of class. I was beside Alice and some boy named Jake. We hit it off pretty well and found out his schedule was pretty much the same as mine and Alice's. We all walked into our next class, music appreciation. Why we have this class I'll never know and apparently neither did the teacher because she never showed. We were divided into other classes and I got put into piano with Jake since we had basic skills. Turns out he was in my piano class when we were kids. I was between Jake and the boy I had bumped into earlier, he said his name was Edward and when I shook his hand I could feel the electricity between us. I felt naturally drawn to him.

"Are you okay with that?" Edward asked smiling. I had no idea what he was talking about and pointed up to the board which had my name on it, It was something about playing for the Freshman Chorus Concert. I was Immediately scared because I cant play in front of anyone anymore, i get too nervous.

"I'll help!" Jake said smiling at me, I hadn't even notice he had walked up behind me. I smiled back at him thankful that someone was willing to help, I didn't know him that well and he seemed nice.

"I'll direct!" Edward said right after Jacob volunteered, They both turned to look at each other with menacing looks. weird. Right after school we began practice and Jacob told me to warm up with scales to test my ability I was doing well until I hit the part I always used to mess up when I was a kid.

"You missed the crescendo. Its here, you gradually get stronger when you play." Jacob said, I was dazed. I hadn't heard that in 8 years and by none other than my first love. It want till then that I noticed the scar on his hand.

"I got this about 8 years ago." He said when he noticed me looking at it. "I guess you could call it a injury of honor." He said smiling. All that night I couldn't stop thinking that maybe Jacob could be the one I have been looking for. I went to bed that night and couldn't stop playing the scene in my head of me and the young boy that day at piano. Falling asleep thinking about it, the thought was in my dreams as well.

I woke up to my alarm blaring some reliant K song and tried to dance after getting up. Key word trying, it wasn't very smart to combine me and dancing so early in the morning. The whole day was a blur in my anticipation of the concert coming up, we have been practicing for the s few weeks and I am finally beginning to grasp it. As soon as I entered the practice room I noticed that Jacob wasn't there today.

"Wheres Jacob?" I asked Edward setting my bags down on the window seat.

"Something about sports? or maybe it was sporks? I don't know it could be anything." He said with a shrug, then he turned to me from on the piano bench and motioned for me to sit down beside him. I did and he turned to me. "Do you like Jacob?" He asked, it was blunt and to the point.

"No. I don't think so." I said still unsure about whether or not he was the boy I thought he was.

"oh. okay." He said and then Jacob walked in shortly after and practice continued as usual with the exception of the odd aura around the room.

The days passed and finally it was the day of the contest I was excited, nervous, and sad at the same time. Excited because the piece was beautiful and I knew it well, Nervous because I always get stage fright, And sad because I'm going to miss spending time with Edward and Jacob.

"Alright. do you have your score?" Edward asked. I started to dig around in my bag but still couldn't find it, I could not play without my score!

"I don't have it!?" I yelled nervous and scared for what would happen if I went out there without it.

"I can play." Jacob offered but I was still dead set on playing.

"No. I'll try, I think I can do it. Even without the Score." The curtain was opened and Edward was standing on his box at the center of the stage about to begin. All was going well until I hit the middle of the song when there was a crescendo, the one part I can never remember.

"I cant do it." I said and ran off stage into the rain and sat under a stairwell.

"BELLA!" I could hear Jake yelling for me but I didn't want to see him. I ran to the practice room and heard a piano, It was playing a beautiful song. Our Song.

"Theres a crescendo here." I said and he turned around surprised. Our lips brushed as he turned and I gasped There was more electricity than before and I could feel it surging, We both leaned forward again I could practically see sparks flying.

**He was the boy, my first, and last love. **


End file.
